My LilyFlower
by LightningHasStruck
Summary: The Story of how Lily and James began, contains the Marauders, Snape and other characters. May get steamy later on in book; Contains strong language:
1. Slytherin Scum

**Chapter 1 – Slytherin Scum**

Lily was sitting on the edge of the great lake, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks, for she had lost one of her closest friends.

" Lily," said Alice cautiously, " Are you ok?"

" Y-Yes," sobbed Lily, " Y-You can g-g-go if you w-want g-g-girls,"

" No way Lils, we are staying with you," replied Dorcas quickly.

More tears rolled down from Lily's, now red and puffy, eyes

"G-g-go girls, s-seriously, I-I a-a-am f-fine," she managed a smile, although it was very weak.

" Are you sure lils?" asked Alice timidly.

" Y-yes, g-go I need s-s-some time t-to t-t-think," wept Lily, her emerald green eyes sparkling

And with that Alice and Dorcas got up and left, but Dorcas turned around and yelled,

" Remember Lils, if you need anything, give us a shout!" She turned around and ran up the steps to catch up with Alice, her Chocolate brown hair waving everywhere as she did.

Alice and Dorcas were total opposites, Alice was a petite witch, with short black spiky hair and warm, forgiving hazel eyes. Dorcas however was tall, had long chocolate brown hair and stunning blue eyes. They were the best friends she could wish for, they were always there for her, through thick and thin.

Lily sat there bawling her eyes out, " Why, why would he say such a thing, he was my best friend, I have known him for years and he said that? I knew he was mixing with the wrong people…" The tears were falling faster now,

_-flashback-_

"_Leave him alone!" screamed Lily, who was full of rage, "What's he done to you! Stop it Potter!"_

_James idiot Potter was once again being an absolute bitch to Severus Snape - Lily's secret best friend. This time he had levitated Sev and had him hanging by the feet._

" _Ohhhh, why hellooooo Lily, how are we today, beautiful?" winked James Potter playfully,_

"_SHUT UP POTTER AND PUT HIM DOWN!" Screeched Lily at wits end_

" _Will you go out with me, Evans?" asked Potter hopefully_

" _Never in a million years, you arrogant toe-rag, you! Now put Sev-_

_Lily was stopped mid-sentence by a slightly strained velvety voice " I don't need your help you filthy mudblood!" It was Sev, Severus her best friend had called her a mudblood. _

_Everyone gasped; James was so shocked that he dropped Severus on his head. Remus looked up from his textbook in utter shock, Peter had his mouth hanging open like a goldfish,, and Black looked murderous. Snape scrambled to his feet looking at Lily, she could feel the tears burning in her eyes, but she choked them back. Then Potter said,_

" _Apologise to Evans, Now Snivellus! Before I hex you into next week! Come on say sorry Snivelly!" Rumbled Potter,_

"_No!" Yelled Snape as he ran off, narrowly missing a hex from James._

"_Yeah! Run! You Slytherin Scum! You'll pay for that one!" Piped up Sirius Black._

_He turned to Potter, " Come on Prongs, Lets teach old Snivelly a lesson, you coming?" He looked at Peter and Remus they nodded. " Lets go," _

"_Yeah I'll be up now, Pad, Just got to see if Lily-Flowers alright," Sirius nodded knowingly, and He, Remus and Peter sprinted up to the castle, after Severus. _

_Lily was in utter shock, she hadn't moved from were she stood, Alice and Dorcas had put there hands on her shoulder, rubbing them up and down, soothingly, a single tear rolled down her face. She saw Potter approaching, Dorcas scowled and Alice tried to usher her away, But Lily couldn't move._

" _So, ummm, Lily are you alright," he asked as he ran a hand through his jet-black wild hair, " Any particular hex or curse you want me to give him?" he smiled. _

_Lily was gob smacked, Severus, her best friend for years, Had called her a mudblood she couldn't believe it, it was all to much, she turned around and ran, the salty tears running down her flushed face. She was heading for the Great Lake, She always sat here dipping her toes in the water when she needed to relax, or think. _

_Behind her, she heard James ask Alice and Dorcas, " What did I do?" They huffed and ran after Lily._

_-End of Flashback-_

" I guess Potter was right, all Slytherin's are scum," Lily though as she put on a brave face, wiped away the tears and headed back up to the Griffindor Common Room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_**Hi Everyone and thank you for reading my first chapter of **_**My Lily-Flower!_ Yes I no that its not that long but I will be trying to make them longer after the first few chapters- I just have to get into the swing of things, if you no what I mean:)_**

**_Please leave your comments and ways to improve:) Its a great help and I respect your view!_**

**_EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JK ROWLING! A GODDESS IN MANY A PERSONS EYES!_**


	2. Friends Reunited

**Chapter 2- Friends Reunited**

By the time Lily had got to the Griffindor Common Room it was dark, but there was a cool summer breeze drifting through the corridors, which was very refreshing. Lily reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, She mumbled the password, but when she stepped through the portrait hole, all the chatter died down, she gave a weak smile to Alice and Dorcas, and headed up to the girls dorm. She plopped herself onto her bed, where she lay there thinking about the crazy day she had fort through. " Come on Lily be strong," she thought, " It was only Snape, Sev. Oh who am I kidding?"

Yes, I know your upset, said a small voice in her head, But your Lily Evans, for Gods sake! Your in Griffindor! That stupid Slytherin is nothing on you! Be strong and you'll be fine, you had plenty of friends, just ignore Snape! It was going to happen! Look at the people he calls friends!

But Lily's train of thought was interrupted by a small knock on the door,

"Come in!" called Lily slightly confused; A girl popped her head around the corner,

"Kate!" exclaimed Lily, rushing over to see her old friend " How are you?"

"Hey lils! I'm Ok, how are you?" said Kate in the middle of there long embrace.

"I'm alright," said lily sadly, thinking of Severus " How were your holidays!"

" Ummm, well… alright I suppose," replied Kate awkwardly, rubbing her neck, flinching slightly at her own touch.

" Well, no offence Kate, but I would have thought you would have looked a little better, I though you were only going for 2 weeks! You've been gone for almost half a year!" laughed Lily

Lily looked at Kate, come to think of it she didn't look very good at all, Her usually rosy complexion had flushed leaving her very washed out, She had lost a spark from her greyish blue eyes. Her hair had certainly grown a lot, but Lily loved her long dark straight hair, it made her laugh because it completely clashed with her light eyes. Her frame had thinned out and she had developed dark rings under her eyes.

" Well Lils, I know exactly what you mean!" She said sadly as she gathered all off her hair and swept it round to the other side of her head.

She saw Lily's eyes fall to the three large claw marks down the side of her neck, at this she quickly shook her head so her hair was covering the hideous scars.

"Whats th-," Lily started but Kate cut her of mid sentence

" Lil please don't ask, I hate lying to you, so just save me the hassle and don't ask, please? Any way if I know you at all, you'll find out," she smiled sadly.

" Any way I came up here because that Snape boy wants to see you, threatened to sleep out there if you didn't come, what do you think he wants?" questioned Kate curiously.

" I have a pretty good idea what," sighed Lily " If I were you, Kate I would go to sleep, you look exhausted!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Author's Note<span>_**

**_Hello again! Thanks for reading chapter 2! You guys rock and you no it! _**

**_There will be more of James and Lily soon, and I might just upload some pictures of charaters!_**

**_Who is this mysterious Kate and what is she hiding? _**

**_When will James man-up and stop pushing Severus around?_**

**_Will Severus fight for Lily's friendship?_**

**_All will be revealed soon!_**

**_Keep reading! _**

** EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL AMAZING JK ROWLING! WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO! :D THANKS GUYS AND GALS! **


	3. Save your Breath

**Chapter 3- Save your Breath**

Lily wandered down to the common room, everyone had gone up to bed, apart from Alice and Dorcas, who greeted Lily with a sad smile,

" How you doing Lils?" asked Alice, who was taken aback by Lily's cheery mood

" I'm fine girls!" smiled Lily, " Have you seen Kates back! "

" Really? I thought she would never come back!" squealed Dorcas,

" Where is she?" Chirped Alice,

" In the Dorms, Be quiet, though girls she might be sleeping," said Lily, " Oh," Lily in a hushed voice, " She doesn't look so good so don't say anything about it..."

" Ok Lils! See you in a bit!" Said Alice and Dorcas in harmony, as they rushed up to the girls dorms.

" Right," sighed Lily, " Lets get this over with," as she stepped out of the portait hole into the cold corridor.

* * *

><p>Lily saw a dark shape hunched against the wall, " Hello, who's there?" asked Lily to the shadow, even though she knew exactly who it was. The figure span around at her voice and rushed towards her.<p>

" Lils it's me, Sev," Said Snape in a loud whisper.

"Oh, right, what do you want?" Lily replied in a harsh tone

" I just wanted to say that, that..." Severus trailed off

" What is it Severus?" His name feeling strange on her tounge, " I got out of bed for you! Spit it out!" said Lily angrily

" I wanted to say I'm sorry Lils, turely, utterly sorry, I honestly didn't mean to call you that, It just-" He said, but he was interupted by a angry tone.

" Just slipped out, hey? Well I can't be botherd anymore Severus, I'm always sticking up for you, Alice and Dorcas wonder why I bother! I only came down here because Kate said you we're threatening to sleep down here all night, untill I came out! What is with you! You slimey Slytherin!" retorted Lily completely losing it.

"Lily, Please, I'm Sorry-" He said, almost begging her

" Save your breath, Snape, It's over, I don't EVER want to see you again!" Shouted Lily, as she slammed The Fat Lady's portrait so hard she said,

" _Calm down, young Lady!"_ in her shrill voice

Nobody was in the common room, or so she though, so she ran up stairs and flung herself onto her crimson bed sheets, so angry, she made a light blub smash, but with a flick of her wand, it was back to normal. She literaly ripped off her blouse and threw on a night dress and dove under the covers, it had been an eventful day, but for now she needed sleep, lots of it at that.

* * *

><p>Lily had only thought her conversation with Severus had been private, but, alas, it hadn't, none other that James Potter had come down stairs, with his invisibility cloak, to investigate.<p>

James pulled on his cloak and made his way down the steps to the warm, very red Griffindor common room - but nobody was here, was he hearing things, no surely not, he thought he heard a distinctive 'Save your Breath' and 'It's Over'.

The voices became louder and clearer and he aproached the portrait hole, he pressed his ear against the hole and heared, none other that the love of his life, Lily Evans, speeking to a rather sorry sounding Severus Snape.

"Good" thought James the slimey rat deserved what he gets, called the beautiful Lily a mudblood, " Stupid Snape, doesn't no how lucky he is," he wonderd aloud.

James heared the sounds of foot steps drawing closer, and closer, the portrait hole bursted open, revealing a very flusted Lily, but she was still incredibly hot.

" Yummmm," James groaned, as he watched Lily's arse as she ran up the stairs, pulling off her jumper and blouse as she went.

Mabey I could just sneek up there and have a quick look, James wonderd, nah, the boys will wonder where I got to.

So he turned around and headed up the stairs to tell the boys his find.

As he entered his dorm, Sirius, Remus and Peter were waiting his arrival.

" Well? What happened Prongs!" asked Sirius rather unpatiently

" Well Padfoot, the people arguing, were none other than, Lily-Flower and Snivelly, looks like Lils has had enough of that over sized bat! My chance is soon boys, soon!" replied James in an exicted tone.

" Yesssss Prongs!" laughed Padfoot

" So Prongs, what else happened? You were gone for quite a while!" Squeeked Wormtail

" Well, and this is the exciting bit," All of the Marauders looked up, even Remus from his book, " Lily didn't think anyone was in the room, and well she sort of," he paused, " Started stripping..." He smiled, as they all looked gobsmacked.

" NO WAY! Prongs you lucky sod! Did you sneak into the dorms? They all could have been," Sirius shiverd in excite, " Naked..."

But before he could say anything, Remus piped up,

" Yeah, James, I heared that, ... Kate's back, and... she's pretty well, ... you no, hot..." Remus smurked shyly

" Yeah!" agreed Peter, Remus shot him a look and said,

" Back down, Wormy, she's mine," Everyone laughed as Moony growled

" Yeah, so , Prongs did you get any snaps?" gasped Padfoot

" Nah Boys, didn't have a camera, besides, didn't even go up there!" Laughed James as the boys look as if he'd just snapped his wand into.

" WHAT?" wailed Peter

" Yeah Prongs what's the matter with you?" asked Sirius, still shocked

" Didn't fancy like becoming a pervert, you know! All in good time! Bloody hell, Moony! You look like you've just had a heart attack!" cried James

" That's because I have! James Potter, not sneaking into a girls dorm! WOW! You at least could have got me a picture! The ' Furry-little-problem' is making it's mark you know, it's almost my time of the month you nutter!" Laughed Remus, and after that everyone was in hysterics.

After they all managed to calm themselves down, they all fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Author's Notes<span>_**

_**And there you have it chapter 3 done!**_

**_Hope you enjoyed it! _**

**_Please leave comments! _**

**_Thanks_**

**_EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JK ROWLING_**


	4. The Dungeons

**Chapter 4 - The Dungeons**

Lily was wonken the following morning by Kate, Alice and Dorcas, who were rocking her back and forth, trying to wake her up. Finaly Dorcas said

" Right thats it," She muttered something under her breath, and a loud fog-horn noise came screaming from the end of her wand, everyone jumped back and covered there ears.

Lily sat bolt upright at this sound and screamed, " What the HELL are you doing!" panted Lily, clutching her chest, " You trying to give me a heart attack!"

" No, sorry Lils," smiled Dorcas, " Just couldn't get you up that's all,"

" Yeah, sorry Lily, it's just you slept in, you've missed breakfast! Come on were going to be late to Potions, with Professor Slughorn! Come on Lily!" Said Alice, a bit to fast.

Kate tugged Lily out of bed, " Come on get changed we will be down in the common room waiting for you,"

The girls turned around, grabbed their bags and books, and headed down to the common room, to wait for Lily.

Lily hated being late for classes, so she lept out of bed, and pulled on her Hogwarts uniform and ran into the bathroom, she applied a small touch of make-up, brushed her long red hair, today she left it down, she didn't have time to do anything fancy with it, so she let her hair fall into it's natural waves, picked up her bag and ran down to the common room.

Where the girls were waiting for her, " Ready to go?" asked Alice, Lily nodded. They all jumped up and climbed out of the portrait hole, and ran down to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>By the time that Lily, Alice, Dorcas and Kate had gotten to the dungeons, Professor Slughorn had started, They all rushed in when he said,<p>

" Perfect timing lady's!" He chuckled, " Today we are doing an assesment, so I will be pairing you up," Everyone groaned , " Now, now settle down!"

Lily looked around the large dungeon, she noticed that all the boys were sitting next to someone apart from, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus, " Oh shit," Thought Lily, " Knowing my luck i'm going to be paired with Potter,"

" Right," Bellowed Slughorn, " Kate you will be paired with , good to see you again ," he added under his breath, Lily noticed that Remus eyes lit up at the sound of her name, Kate smiled politely at Lupin and sat next to him.

" Alice, you will be paired with Mr. Pettigrew, Dorcas your with Mr. Black ," Dorcas huffed and plonked down next to Sirius, " And Last but no means least, Lily, you will be paired with ," Lily let out a huge huff and tryied to argue with Slughorn, but he said,

" Sorry Miss. Evans, but that's my final word," He smiled lightly

She went to sit next to James, who was smirking, " Shut up Potter," snapped Lily

" I only will, If you go out with me?" Beamed James, But that smile slowly disapeared from his face.

" No Potter! No! No! NO! Now stop asking me and help me make this potion!" shrieked Lily

" Ok, Love," sighed James, " Now lets get started," He winked, this made Lily blush slighty

* * *

><p>About half an hour into the test Remus and Kate's 'Draught of the Living Death' potion was looking very good, It was a deep purple.<p>

" Sorry, urm, Remus, could you pass me a sopohorous bean please?" she asked timidly

" Yes, here we are, " he handed her a large brown pod, pausing a moment at each others touch.

" Urmm, Thanks..." muttered Kate, breaking Remus' gase.

Remus laughed as she tryed to cut the squrming bean, " Here, like this..." Kate was quite taken aback when Remus pressed his stomach against her back and took both of her hands and began to show her what to,

" Don't cut it," Whispered Remus in Kate's ear, which sent shivers down her spine, " Press on it, like this," Kate felt Remus' stomach press harder onto her back, he inhaled - taking in her scent, and she could have sworn he _growled. _

Kate looked up to find everybody looking at them, she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

Remus stepped back thinking " What the hell was I thinking! Bloody hell! Down Wolf, down!"

* * *

><p>After, what seemed a very arkward potions lesson Lily, Alice , Dorcas and Kate made there way down to the great hall for lunch. They took there usual place in the great hall and sat down, they almost instantly began piling there plates.<p>

" Well, Kate, looks like someone likes you..." smirked Dorcas

" Yeah!" agreed Lily " What the hell was that all about?"

" Honestly, I don't know what happened! All I asked him for was a ruddy sopohorous bean, not to be felt up! Freaked me out a bit to be honest, he sort of growled..." shudded Kate, though still laughing about it.

" Seriously!" Cried Alice " God Kate! It's only your first week back!"

Kate blushed, " Anyway.." trying to change the subject, " So Lils, did James try anything?"

" Yeah!" cried Lily, " ' James? would you pass me the sloth brain please? and this is what he said: 'Will you go out with me?'and ' You'll be mine eventualy' Really annoying after a while, actually!"

" Mabey you should give him a chance Lils?" questioned Alice

" No way! I'm not just another jewel on his crown! He's vile!" said Lily, gobsmacked

" Yeah I suppose," sighed Alice, " What about you Dorcas?"

" Oh Black? He's alright I think, bit of a nutter to be honest, but he's ok, how about you Al?" replied Dorcas lazly, stabbing a piece of ham.

" Well, I can safely say, that Peter's the worst potion maker ever!" They all laughed madly.

* * *

><p>James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all entered the Great Hall, they were all starving, and soon became befuddled by there excellent feast that appeared infront of them. They took there seats on the Griffindor table and began to talk,<p>

" Bloody hell, Remus! They were some pretty slick moves back there!" Grinned Sirius, " You've learnt well!"

" Yeah! What the hell Moony!" laughed James

" I dont know what happened! I think I just lost control, its coming soon now, you know. I hope I didn't freak her out to much..." sighed Remus slightly disheartend.

" Don't worry, Mate," squeaked Peter

" Yeah, I wish I had the courage do to that to someone I like, without fear of being hexed!" laughed James, biting into a sandwitch

" Yeah," agreed Sirius, chuckling, " Anyway Moony, She looked like she was sort of enjoying it," winked Sirius

They all laughed at Sirius, attempting to wink, then Peter said,

" Hey Prongs, how are things with you and Lily going then?" smiled Peter

" Well Wormtail, I can't say that I aren't trying! I asked her out about 25 times back their! And I was really nice, I dunno anymore mate, she just doesn't seem to want to give me a chance..." sighed James

Remus put his hand on James' shoulder, " Don't give up prongs! She'll come round eventually, she has to, you just have to get to no her, thats all!"

" Yeah Prongs, you cant give up just yet," smiled Sirius

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note<em>**

**_Woooo! Another chapter gone!_**

**_Thanks for reading everyone!_**

**_Next chapters out soon! _**

**_please leave reviews and ideas!_**

**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE LOVELY JK ROWLING!**


	5. Our Little Cresant

**Chapter 5 - Our little Cresant**

Lily woke late again the following morning, thankfully, it was the weekend. Kate had already gone down stairs, as she was an early riser, But Alice and Dorcas were still flat out. Lily smiled at them and made her way down to the common room after a quick change into jeans and her favourite quidditch team top, the Appleby Arrows. As she entered the scarlet Griffindor common room, she found Kate curled up reading a book,

" Your up late Lils!" yawned Kate

" Not really Kate, it's just you get up at the crack of dawn!" laughed Lily

" Yeah well, you coming down to breakfast then?" smiled Kate

" Yup, come on, i'm starving," said Lily as her stomach rumbled

" Right lets go, before you eat me!" Kate shut her book and they made there way out of the common room.

* * *

><p>James woke up at abought 10 o'clock, to find the whole of his dorm quiet and deserted, apart from Remus who was fast asleep.<p>

As James turned to get out of bed, he slammed his foot into his dresser, " Merlin's Balls!" cursed James, Remus woke with a jump,

" James? James? Is that you?" asked Remus, sqinting around the dimly lit room.

" Yeah, it is, Dont worry, mate, I hit the dresser, go back to sleep," whispered James

Remus grunted and rubbed his eyes, " Ok Prongs, If you dont mind, I am going to go back to sleep, you know... with the full moon... and stuff..."

" Ok Moony, See you at breakfast," smiled James, sadly

And with that Remus turned and flopped back down into bed.

* * *

><p>When James reached the Great Hall for breakfast, the first thing that caught his eye was a flaming red- headed girl, ( the most beautiful girl in the world) laughing with her dark haired friend, ( who Remus had the hots for ) .<p>

" Ahhhh" Sighed James, " One day, my lily-flower, you shall be mine..."

He walked over to Sirius and Peter, who were discusing there next maurader attack, and sat down, helping himself to a bowl full of Pixie Puffs and Jam on toast.

" Oi! James!" Shouted Sirius, " Snap out of it mate! Stop staring at Evans! JAMES!"

" Huh? What? ohhh, " smiled James pulling himself out of the trance, " Sorry guys,"

" Dont appologise to me mate! It was quite funny really! Looked like someone had put love potion in your Pixie Puffs! Lily looked quite freaked out after a while," Laughed Sirius, in his dog-like manner.

" How long was I looking at her for?" Smiled James

" ummm... about 10 minutes!" laughed Peter,

" Seriously!" chucked James, almost choaking on his pumpkin juice

" Yeah! Well come on then," said Sirius standing up, " Lets go, I have a new plan to talk to you about!"

* * *

><p>" What was that about?" Laughed Kate, spotting Alice and Dorcas, waving at them, " He looked as if he was going to jump over here!"<p>

" I... I dunno..." replied Lily " Stupid Potter, staring at me, werido..."

" Hey Guys!" Churped Alice cheerfully, " Whats up Lils?"

" Yeah," yawned Dorcas, " Spill,"

" Well, Potter over there," said Kate as she pointed to James leaving the hall, " Kind of went into a romantic- quick hide me!" she whispered suddenly

" Whats the matter!" asked Dorcas with a confused look on her face

" Ohhh I no..." Smirked Lily, She had spotted Remus Lupin walking straight towards them,

" Come on, Lils, Please, no lily NO!" Kate gave her an evil look as she popped back up from the table, Remus Spotted her and hurried over to the table

" Hey Remus!" called Lily, she saw Kate out of the corner of her eye, looking awkward

" Hello Lily, ALice, Dorcas and Kate," smiled Lupin,

" Hello," they all chimed together,

" So, I was wondering if any of you need to use the library? For homework? I have some History of Magic work to finish for Professor Binns, and I dont feel like going in there alone with Madame Pince, shes in a foul mood," He blurted out,

" Ummm, Sorry Remus, I finished mine yesterday," sighed Lily

" Yeah so did Alice and I, Sorry" Smiled Dorcas, simpatheticly, " But I think Kate didnt finish, went up to bed," she added smirking at Kate, how looked horrified, last time she was left with Remus, things got a bit out-of-hand.

" Ummm yeah, i'll go with you," replied Kate, tracing the scars on her neck that only Lily knew about, flinching slightly at her touch, " Yeah, I'll meet you in the library, I just have to get something," she smiled.

" Ok then," beamed Remus, " Its a date! So dont be late! Well it's not really a date I mean, you know-" He was interupted by Kate pressing a finger to his lips, he looked quite shocked, but happy,

" Shhhhh! I will meet you in the Library in 10 minutes," she smiled and walked out of the great hall with a spring in her step,

" Well, that went well..." Remus muttered as all the girls laughed.

* * *

><p>James had just gotten back to the common room when Kate came bownding in,<p>

" Hello James!" she smiled cheerfully, running upstairs to the girls dormitorys,

Before he had a chance to answer she was gone, She seems happy, mabey Remus has finally asked her out, wish I could go out with Lily...

Speeking of Lily, she had just walked into the common room, James smiled at her, which made her blush deeply, and made her even more attractive.

" Hey Lily!" he winked, She muttered something and ran upstairs.

He sighed," Some day you will be mine Lily-Flower,"

* * *

><p>Kate was in the Griffindor Girls bathroom, doing her hair and makeup ready for Remus, when someone came running up the stairs.<p>

" Hello! Lily is that you? Alice, Dorcas?" she asked,

" Its me Lily you nutter, calm down!" Laughed Lily

" OK OK! Whats the matter with you?" asked Kate, with a note of wonder in her tone,

" Potter, " replied Lily,

" Whats he done now?" sighed Kate,

" Nothing!" giggled Lily,

" Then whats the matter! You sound as though youve had a cheering charm put on you!" she laughed

" Potter gave me this really cute look, it made me blush like- OH MY GOD I CALLED JAMES POTTER CUTE!" cried Lily , slightly horrified.

At this moment Kate stepped out of the bathroom, she looked beautiful, Her dark hair was down and had a slight wave in it, she had gone for a natural look in the make up department, which suited her. She was wearing skinny jeans, her brown pixie boots and a red flowing top, finished off with a pair of diamond tear-drop earings and a matching necklace.

" What do you think?" she asked, " Not to much?"

" Merlins beared Kate! You look amazing!" squealed Lily,

" OK! Calm down!" chuckled Lily, " Now if you will excuse me, I have a ' date ' to attend to!" Kate scooped up her books and headed for the library.

* * *

><p>Remus was waiting in the library for Kate, What if she's forgotten?, said a small voice in his head, Shut up, he told it. At that moment the library door opened revealing a very beautiful looking girl. Remus felt as though he had been winded, she took his breath away, she spotted him, waved and walked over smiling.<p>

" Hello!" She churped, which earned her a look from Madame Pince and a loud 'SHHH!'

" Hello Kate," Remus wispered, " You... you look beautiful," There was nothing more in the world that he wanted to do than just to snog her silly, but he must resisit the temptation.

Kate Blushed at this comment, she had attracted a few looks in the corridors, when she had past Sirius Black, he had wolf-whistled and said " Bloody Hell Remus you lucky sod!"

" Thanks Remus," she laughed, " Mind you, you dont look so bad your self,"

" Thanks!" he chucked, Madame Pince shot him an evil look," look follow me," He took her hand in his, " I have something to show you,"

Remus lead her into an old part of the library, some where Kate had never been before, He led her round the bend into a small nook.

Kate gasped, " Remus, Its lovely!" The small room was a kind of cresent shape, complete with a small crimson love seat ( big enough for two ) a old stained coffee table and lots and lots of books. Kate also noticed the 7 floating candles milling about in mid air.

She turned to Remus and said, " I love it," She leaned in closer to him, wrapping her hands around his neck and kissed him, right on the lips. He put his hands on her waist, It was like drifting though heaven, he felt completely weightless. Finally she pulled away, still in an embrace, she kissed him on the cheek and said, " Lets get started then,"

She walked over and sat on the love seat, and began to work though the mountain of parchment. After what seemed like hours they had fallen asleep on the love seat, his arms around her waist, and her arms rested on his chest. Remus woke up earlier than Kate, and found himself playing absent mindily with her hair. He gathered it all up and took it of the back of her neck and round to one side of her neck, revealing the 3 long scars.

Remus' heart stopped, the scars looked familiar, to familiar. She couldn't be... no... imposible...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Author's Note<span>_**

**_And there we have it! another chapter done!_**

**_Left you on a bit of a cliff hanger! Sorry:)_**

**_Sorry again for the wait, but I have been busy with work:/ I will try to get new chapters up atleast one a week!_**

**_Thank you for everyone who reviewed/ added alerts! Means alot to me:)_**

**_Keep Reading!_**

**_~LightningHasStruck~_**

**JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING! LOVE HER TO BITS!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kate woke up in the library, wondering where she was, then she remembered all the fun she had last night with Remus. Where was Remus? She looked around the beautifully decorated nook and her eyes fell on a large box of Honeydukes Chocolates and a big steaming mug of coffee. She smiled,it was just the sort of thing Remus would do. As she picked up the large mug of coffee the swirling steam transfigured itself into a message;

_" Sorry I wasnt here when you woke up, had to go and get some fresh air - Remus, p.s hope you like the chocolates." _

Kate grinned as she realised what lay beneath the Honeydukes finest red velvet box,

" White chocolate covered owls!" Squealed Kate, Madame Prince shot her a very disaproving look,

"NO EATING IN THE LIBRARY!"

But nothing could distract Kate from her happiness.

* * *

><p>Remus was heading back to the castle from his Hogwarts grounds stroll, this was the one place (other than the library) that he could have peace and quiet without James and Sirius yapping on about there next evil scheme.<p>

Remus was thinking about the marks he saw on Kates neck, he could have imagined them, they could be just a figment of my imagingation,

"How sad am i?" Remus questioned himself, as he crossed the Hogwarts courtyard and entered the main foyer, " Making up other FEMALE werewolves to make myself feel alittle better? What the hell!"

Before Remus knew it he was face to face with the Fat Lady,

"Pepermint Toads!" Declaired Remus, the Fat Lady nodded curtly and let him in.

Remus was now staring Sirius Black in the face,

" How was it my little lovebird? You've been gone all night, you know that gets my sick little mind wondering..." questioned Sirius cheekily,

" What? Padfoot! Thats horrible!Only you! Bloody hell no! its our first date or whatever! What the hell do you do on first dates? Acutally i dont want to know..." Remus trailed off,

"Things, My dear Moony, you could only imagine," Grinned Sirius in his siginture lopsided grin, at just the right time James and Peter walk in,

"Well Padfoot, our mission is complete, now we wait..." James trailed off looking evil, " So Moony, have fun last night? You where gone ALL night,"

Peter smirked, " Did you Mooney?"

"Bloody hell! Whats the matter with all of you? We just happened to fall asleep in the library, Shut up Sirius! Any way, what mission is 'complete'?" questioned Remus,

"Well," said James, "You may not like it but we think it's hilarious..."

"What have you done?" asked Remus cautiously,

" Fine," signed Sirius sacastically, " James and Peter snuck into the girls dorms and..."

"No," Said Remus, "oh guys you didnt!" laughed Remus,

"Yes we did," smiled Peter,

They all started laughing there heads off, Sirius was rolling on the floor when,

"JAMES POTTERRRRRR!" Shouted a feminine voice from upstairs, " IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Oh God..." James actually looked scared,

At this precise moment, the portrait hole swung open, Kate apeared from it looking rather dreamy before she could relax, Remus jumped up and pulled Kate down behind the sofa,

"What-the- Oh Remus it's you! Thanks for the chocolates, there lush! Why are we hiding?" whispered Kate,

" Youre welcome," Remus smiled," James, Peter and Sirius have stolen all of Lilys underwear, come to think of it, i think he stole yours to..."

"What why?" She directed at Sirius,

" See, unlike Remus over there, we arent getting lucky,so..." Sirius trailed off, seeing the furious look on Kates face,

" Excues me! But Remus didnt get 'lucky' last night and i can assure you that stealing Lilys underwear James, will not get Lily in your bed!" And with that she swooshed away, but stoped at the entrance to the dorm staircase,

"Sirius, James may i please have my underwear back please?" she said testily,

" Sure babe," smirked Sirius, "I'll be having nice dreams for a while now..."

Kate threw him an evil look as he handed back her frilly nickers, thongs and bras.

"Thank you," she said sarasticly as she snached them off him, " And Lily's Potter,"

James sighed as he handed back Lilys undergarments, " Before you go, Kate, Tell LilyFlower i love her?"

"Never," Smirked Kate as she disappeared from view.

"wow" sighed Remus, " imagine her in those," His mind drifted off into images of her in those small,tiny... But he was snapped back into action by Sirius,

"OH! Save it for the bedroom Mooney! Any way, shes really fiesty! Like you at your time of the month..."

"I know, hey guys, i need to talk to you, somewhere in private, mabey the-" Remus was cut short by Sirius,

" Library? Naaa! Come on Mooney! Be a little more adventurous! How about... the shack! Yeah that would be great! Wormtail, Prongs what do you think?"

"Could be good," Squeaked Peter,

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" Cried James,

"Fine," Sighed Remus," Meet me in the shack tomorrow at midnight, its about Kate,"

And with that the boys made there way up to the dormitorys, James with Lily ocuping his head thought of other ways to get her to love him, he would never, never give up.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Another chapter done! Im so so soooooo sorry about the enormous wait! I promise i will upload more now!<strong>

**JK ROWLING OWNS THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER, LOVE HER TO BITS!**

**Thanks guys, keep reading!**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Kate was making her way up to the girls dormitory, the clear, orange sun streaming in though the old windows. She couldnt help but admire James' determination to have Lily as his own. James Potter had some strong feelings for Lily. But Lily had some strong feelings for Potter, and not the good type! And then there was Remus, sweet, sweet Remus. I feel like i can connect to Remus more than i can connect to any of the other boys, and, dare i say it, Lily. I dont know mabey its just me... Or, i dont know...

Before she knew it she was surrounded by the warmth and cosyness that was the Griffindor Girls Dormimtory, but her chain of thoughts were interrupted by a certain red-head someone, and a huge hug,

"Kate!" Shreiked Lily, and then came, " How are you? How Was it? How was Remus? Was he nice to you? You were gone all night! Did anything happen?"

"Lils..." muttered Kate, but Lily just kept on firing out those questions, "Lily," Kate said alittle louder, "For Gods sake, LILY!"

Lily stopped, feeling a little silly now, i guess she just missed the fact that shes never really had a boyfriend, plenty of offers from boys, but stupid Potter threatened to hex them so hard that they couldnt walk for a month. Idiot, then again, oh shut up!

" Sorry Kate, go on,"

"Thank you, Lils." smiled Kate, "Now first off all, i believe these belong to you," she said throwing Lilys underwear onto her bed.

"Oh, thanks, how?..." muttered Lily, " Thought it was Potter..."

"Nope," laughed Kate, i dont know why i'm helping James, oh, well, "any way,"

So Kate sat down with Lily in the lovely, crimson, gold room, sharing the chocolates Remus had given her as a present, Kate told Lily every last detail of her amazing evening with Remus.

* * *

><p>James was making his way down to the library, yes, the library. Anyone would think henwas morphing into Remus! Anyway, James was on his way to the library, to do a little research on girls, sad i know but he needed some advice on feelings, not anatomy, he could have asked Sirius for that, he chuckled. As James turned around the bend of the cold stone corridor, he saw none other than the greasy over sized bat, that was Severus Snape.<p>

"Oh great, that arseholes here," wondered James aloud, Snape looked up, and realising who it was, and gave a evil look at James.

"Oh Hello Potter," sneered Snape, "Reading are we? And I thought there was no room left in that big head off yours," he laughed at his own joke, if you could call it that, it was crap.

" Really Snivellius? That has to be the WORST joke in the history of the wizarding world! You pathetic bat! Now get out of my way," James was a lot taller and stronger than Snape, so James didnt need much force to push him out the way.

Snape tried to push him back, swearing at him,

" Get off me Potter! Stop!" Spat Snape, but James just nudged him out off the way, saying,

" Come on now Snape, i really dont want to touch you, you see, ive just had a shower, unlike you," Laughed James, walking into the library, " Well, cheerio, Snivellius! Love you!" and James vanished behind the door.

* * *

><p>Before Lily knew it it was time for supper in the great hall, she wasnt even hungery as she gorged herself on chocolates with Kate, but she thought she'd go down any way, just for a change of scenery with Kate, Alice and Dorcas. Alice and Dorcas had announced that they would be traveling Wizarding France for a few months with their families, so it would just be like old times, just Kate and Lils, the terrible twosome.<p>

They four girls where strolling down the corridor to the great hall, when the sudden whiff of roast beef sandwiches filled their nostils, now they all felt ridiculously hungery. Funny how one small thing can change everything...

This would be the last week with Alice and Dorcas so they wanted to make the most of it, they all planned a night out in Hogsmeade on the Saturday to commemorate their friendship and to wish the 2 girls a safe journey. Kate wanted to ask Remus, Sirius, James and Peter aswell, but im not sure if i want to. I thought it would be nice just us girls, but no doubt Potter would stalk us to the three Broomsticks anyway. Werido.

Kate awoke Lily to the present time,

"Penny for your thoughts, Lils?" Smiled Kate,

" I was just thinking about Saturday, are we drinking or," trailed off Lily as she caught sight off Potters constant stare, she instantly looked away.

" Course were drinking!" laughed Dorcas, " We have to! I need to! Havent had a good firewhiskey in yonks..." Dorcas' eyes glased over,

Alice sighed and said,"here we go again..."

" Dorcas," She cooed softly as she waved her hand in her face. Dorcas snorted and looked up,

"Sorry everyone!"chuckled Dorcas, " You know how it is!"

"Well its only Thursday! So not long to go!" I smiled, taking a bite out of a very tasty sandwich.

* * *

><p>Remus, James, Sirius and Peter where making there way up to the common room, James was telling Sirius about his encounter with Snape in his free-period. And Sirius, of course was in stitches.<p>

Remus and Peter were currently in deep conversation about the latest book Remus had just read, Peter looked ready to die of boredom by the look in his face. But he didnt have the heart to tell Remus to 'shut up' .

"Dont look so glum, wormtail!" piped up Sirius as they were drawing closer to the Fat Ladys portrait, " We've got Quidditch training tomorrow! Its going to be a buzy day!"

"ohhhhhh" sighed Peter, everyone knew he was absoulutely rubbish at quidditch, he could Hardly stay on the broomstick, "I'm rubbish guys! And you no it!"

"Naaa your great mate!" complimented James feeling particularly nice," Remus you should ask Kate and Lily, mabey..." he trailed off suddenly feeling awkward, rubbing the back of his neck. But Sirius came to his rescue ,

" Yeah, i wouldnt mind seeing that feisty brunette again, phwoaaa, wouldnt mind her riding on my broomstick" joked Sirius but Remus took this the wrong way. He felt a sudden angry burst towards his best friend, he wanted to make Sirius sorry for what he said, make him pay,

" OI!" shouted Remus as he walked through the fat ladys portrait hole, causing everyone inside to jump and turn around, including Kate and Lily, " why would you say something like that?"

"Sorry mate, wasnt thinking, sorry," stutterd Sirius, regreting what he said, James and Peter were very quiet, not wanting to take sides,

Kate came walking over, and taking Remus' hands in hers, taking Remus deathstare away from Sirius, and looking straight into his now warm honey eyes. She held the gaze for a few seconds and then pulled him into a tight embrace.

Remus felt as if he was in heaven, her warm earthy scent was dancing on his nose, her warmth was surrounding him, she was heaven.

"Come on," she whispered in Remus' ear, " Lets go somewere move private," her warm breath tickling his ear, she took him by the hand and lead him out of the portrait hole.

As soon as they had gone, the whole of the common room burst into chatter about the new romance at Hogwarts, James was quite frankly, over the moon for Remus, he always thought he was never good enough for anyone but he had found her Lily.

But James was even more astounding, Lily had popped up next to him, and was acutally talking to him!

"Wow," said Lily, dumfounded, " I didnt see that coming,"

"Same," said James, trying to sound cool, when he was burning up inside, " urmmm, they have amazing chemistry,"

Lily turned to face James,

Oh my God, she is acutally looking at me! Ok stay calm Prongs, shes acutally noticing me! Gods!

"Yeah! Thats exactly what i thought too! Its like they were made for each other," she laughed in agreement,

" They just sort of clicked," laughed James, " So are you doing anything this weekend?" he asked causally,

"Yes acually, the girls and i are all going into Hogsmeade for one last drink, should be fun, you?" replied Lily politely, she couldnt believe how down to earth Potter was being, i could get used to this you no...

" Thats nice, hey, we might see you all down there, we were planning on getting new quidditch supplys and quills," James made up randomly, he could get used to chatting to Lily like this,

" Well if you see us, come over and join us, we want to give Dorcas and Alice a proper send off," Smiled Lily, staring into James eyes, my god, there were beautiful, she could feel herself getting lost in them... Then she looked away.

"Yeah, dont see the harm in that, well see you later Evans," said James trying to sound cool, even though he was absolutely mental on the inside, it was like he was king of the world!

"Bye Potter," said Lily as she stalked away into the crowed,

Oh my God! All my dreams have come true! Thought James.

Sirius suddenly appeared by James' side, "Well you had a nice chat with Lily i see," smiled Sirius, walking up to the dorms, Peter was already in bed.

"Mate! I am over the friggin' moon here! We are going into Hogsmeade with the girls and Lily on the weekend for drinks!"

"Oh, really, thats really cool Prongs! All our dreams are coming true!" smiled Sirius, he was so happy for James, he fantasises about this day and night, "Hey, i guess were not meeting in the shack tonight then?"

"Nope, i guess not Padfoot," beamed James, he had had the best day off his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! Means so much to me! Please keep on reading, i hope you enjoyed the chapter:) <strong>

**JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING!:)**

**Xxxx **


	8. Chapter 8

Kate lead Remus down to the black lake, Kate had hold of Remus' hand and was pulling him along,

" Come on slow coach!" She laughed, letting go of Remus hand and sprinting down the side of the hill, her long hair rippling behind her in the moonlight, she looked breathtaking.

"Right, thats it, im coming to get you!" Cried Remus, chuckling, he picked up his pace, and before he knew it he was sprinting down the side of the hill after Kate.

She turned around to see Remus almost catching up with her, she let out a small scream and then laughed, blowing a raspberry in his face, "Come and catch me then Lupin!"

"Oh I will Miss Keohane!" shouted Remus as he ran up to Kate and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder, and still running to the magnificent lake.

" Remus!" Screamed Kate, in hysterics at the same time, " Put me down! Ahhhhhh!Remus!"

" Never!"

Remus finally reached the shore of the lake and set a very dizzy Kate down besides him. They were both extremely out of breath.

"Well," panted Remus,"that was fun,"

"Yeah," She laughed, moving closer to remus,putting her head on his strong shoulders, nothing could stop her happiness. She inhaled his masculine scent, somthing growled inside her. She looked at the moon, in all its beauty, the lake had a sort of glow emiting from it.

" Beautiful, isnt it, the moon," Kate sighed, her eyes met with Remus', she looked into his warm eyes, they were goreous. His face was perfect in every way. She noticed the long faint scars trailing across his face. She ran her fingers down them untill she reached his lips.

Kate grabbed his collar and pulled his face just centimeters away from her own, Remus at this point was incredibly turned on, She sent her lips crashing down apon his, it was pure bliss.

* * *

><p>The 3 gryfindors were sitting on there toasty beds, eating tonnes and tonnes of sweets that Sirius had liberated from the school kitchens, as it was "obviously causing the house elves stress"<p>

"Where you fink 'emus is?" said Sirius thickly, whilest chewing a liquorice wand, James and Peter laughed at him as when he smiled, a load of black goo was stuck between his teeth.

"Dunno," chuckled James,

"Perhaps he's with Kate?" squeaked Peter,

"Well naaaaahh, wormtail! Hes probably shagging her as we speak!" laughed Sirius,

" Sirius!" cried Peter, laughing," Some how i dought that, Remus wouldnt do that,"

"Yeah i agree, wormy," said James, Peter looked chuffed," Remus wouldnt do that,"

" True, True perhaps i was thinking of myself," grinned Black, popping another liquorice wand into his mouth.

* * *

><p>After there snog-fest, Kate and Remus were laying together on the edge of the lake, the moonlight in there faces. Kates long dark hair strewn out all over the place, it looked as if it was glowing.<p>

"Remus can i ask you something?" she whispered softly in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Anything," Remus said, turning on his side to look into Kates Godess like blue eyes.

She smiled, making Remus' stomach do a backflip, "How did you get those scars?"

The smile faded from his face, and he turned on his back to gaze up and the almost-full moon, the scilence washed over them,

" I think you already know the answer to that question, my love," replied Remus, trailing his hand over Kates smooth cheeks, stopping at her jaw line, "How long?" asked Remus softly,

" Just over a year and a half," Answered Kate her voice cracking half way though the sentence, she could feel the tears burning behind her eyes, she could no longer hold them inside,

A single droplet rolled down her pale face,

"Shhhhh," comforted Remus, holding her close, " Dont cry, beautiful. Its all going to be fine, shhh,"

Kate rested her hand on Remus chest and snuggled into the side of him, inhaling his masculine scents, the tears falling thicker and faster, "It was horrible Remus," she choked," Thats why i was so long in Romania, i couldnt come back the way i was, it was horrid,"

" Im so sorry, Kate. I know exactly how you feel, i was lucky to go to Hogwarts, i was very young when it happend, i still cant believe Dumbledore let me come," he soothed,stroking the top of her head, " Do Lily and the girls know?"

"No, well, i havent told them, i think Lily has a hunch though, shes good like that, i dont know if I should tell her, Does she know about you?" sniffed Kate,

" Lily is great, she was there at a time when no one else was, before James, Sirius and Peter knew,she supported me the best she knew how, you should tell her, it helps." said Remus still holding Kate in his arms, he liked this alot,

" I will. The full moons on Sunday Night Remus,what do I do? Where do I go?" she asked gazing up into Remus' warm eyes, you could stare into them forever, they were mesmerising.

" You'll come to the shrieking shack with me, We are locked inside their as we could potentially harm the other students, we do are bussiness and Madamee Pomfrey comes and takes us to the hospital wing to examine us and also, heal us." explained Remus in a very calm voice, he didnt tell Kate about the boys being Animagi, he would need to ask them first.

"Ok," nodded Kate, going over everything in her head, She was absently running her hands up and down Remus' stomach muscles,

" No doubt that Dumbledore will call us out of a lesson tomorrow to explain to you in more detail, don't worry, it'll all work out," Remus smiled, cupping her chin in his hands and kissing her on the lips.

When they broke apart, Kate smiled, and said, " Lets walk back up then, I'm a tad tired,"

She got up and Remus followed, they walked hand in hand back to the Grifindor common room.

* * *

><p>By the time they both got back to the Common Room everyone had gone to bed, the candles had burnt down to their wicks and there was only cinders lets of the once blazing fire, it all looked so peaceful, as of the castle was getting ready to go to sleep.<p>

Remus still had hold of Kates hand, he led them over to a large comfy sofa by the fire, were they both sat down,

"I dont want to go up and disturb them," sighed Kate, " And i dont want to leave you," she added with a cheeky grin,

" Well, i have a simple solution to this problem," Remus said with another grin on his face,

" What is that then, smarty pants?" she laughed, kissing Remus on the nose,

" We simply sleep here, on this very couch, together," smurked Remus, and with a flick of his wand transfigured a nearby mug into a large crimson quilt, complete with a Gryfindor crest,

Kate laughed, " A true Gryfindor! And that sounds like a plan!"

" Well," Remus smiled," Goodnight, beautiful!" he said kissing Kate and making her blush,

" Goodnight handsome!" churped Kate,

They both snuggled down together Remus' strong arms wrapped around Kate, and shortly afterwards they fell into a deep sleep.

Lily thought she heard someone enter the common room, Alice and Dorcas were already fast asleep, so she decided to sneek down to see who was there.

She crept down the stone stair case and peeped round the corner,

A huge grin instantly spread across her face,she saw Remus and Kate cuwtched up together fast asleep, she had never seen Kate or Remus so happy, they were, quite simply made for each other.

Not wanting to disturb them she silently turned around and crept back up the she longed to be loved like that by someone, little did she know someone did love her as much as that, but she was to blind to see past his pranks and games, she thought he was to immature, but James Potter would always love Lily, no matter if she didn't love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING!**

** Please review! And keep reading! **

**Love you people!**


	9. Chapter 9

The three marauders were sleeping soundly in the sweet-wrapper infested beds, Sirius was snoring rather loudly.

James was having a very nice dream about a certain red-headed someone,

" I love you James, I always have and i always will..." Lily whispered in his ear, pushing him backward so he was Laying down on the bed,

" Woah Lily, what the-" but James was broken of by a long passionate-

'AAAAHOOOOOGAAAAA!'

"MERLINS BALLS! SIRIUS WHAT THE HELLS HAPPENING!" yelled James sitting bolt upright, Sirius had fallen out of the bed and was struggling to catch the alarm clock that was now running around the room. Peter looked as if he'd had a fit.

" Oi! Prongs, give us a hand catching this will you?" panted Sirius running around the dormitory like a total idiot, the alarm clock seemed to be enjoying the chase and was still emitting the loud noise,

" Yeah," laughed James, even though he was still shaking on the inside,

James rolled out of bed and landed on the wooden floor, he was just in his underwear- boxers- when a certain someone came up to investigate,

"JAMES!" shouted Lily over the loud noise, " WHATS HAPPENING? ARE YOU ALL OK?"

James turned around to see Lily standing in the doorway of the common room, she was wearing a large baggy pyjama top and shorts, James couldnt stop looking at Lily taking in her beautiful curves and long red hair. Then James realised what he was wearing and where he was,

"OH! Dear god Lily, im naked! What you doing?"cried James, tring to cover himself up with his dovet, Lily just laughed at him,

"Shut up James! Since when have you been body-conscious? Come here!" She said holding out her hand for James to take, James took her hand and she pulled him up, the whole world seemed to stop for James and Lily, they both looked into each others eyes, Lily was taken in and was beening intoxicated with his rich, hazel eyes, they were leaning closer, drawing ever nearer when,

"AAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOGAAAAAAAA!" They both jumped apart,

"Ummm," muttered Lily, looking a bit shocked with herself," I'll-I'll just be over there, with Sirius," and she wandered off looking for the alarm clock,

James hadn't moved from where he was standing, utterly gob-smacked, Sirius looked up at the entised James and laughed,

"Oi! James get over here and help!" yelled Sirius, " OI! JAMES!" James was snapped out of his trance,he looked a bit disorendtated, but ok,

"oh, sorry mate..." he trailed of as if he had been awoken from a dream,

"Hurry up wormtail!" cried Sirius, at the still terrified Peter, " Its almost time for charms!"

"OH MY GOD!" yelled James, Sirius, Peter and Lily all spun around, fear in there eyes,

"What!" asked Sirius curiously, eying him suspiciously,

" YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT GETTING TO CHARMS, MERLINS BALLS!" laughed James, pushing Sirius playfully,

"Well get a move on or we really will be late, and I like charms to," Said Lily, " I'll cast a silencing charm over the room, or try too, hurry up and get dressed and we might make breakfast, Come on Potter!"

She yelled at James who was trying to look sexy on the bed, Lily gave him a evil look and she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p>Kate and Remus were already dressed and were sitting together on the Gryfindor breakfast table, chatting whilest eating a bowl of Pixie Puffs - Kate's favourite,<p>

"How are you feeling?" asked a conserned Remus, taking a bite of toast,

"Ok, i think, its just its really nerve racking you know? Its my first time at Hogwarts and-" Kate hadn't realised that Sirius had snuck up behind them both,

"First time at what, Kate? Remus got his kinky on did he?" smurked Sirius,

" For Gods sake Sirius!" huffed Remus, remembering last nights arguement, "Not everyones a man slag like you,"

The awkward scilence was broken by the other 2 mauraders bounding over and sitting down ether side of Remus, sandwiching him in the middle, unaware of the icy tension,

" Hi Remus, Hi Kate!" chirped Peter, " How are you both?"

" I'm fine thanks Peter, and yourself?" replied Kate politely, smiling at Peter, this made him blush,

"I'm good!" he squeaked, as he took a slice of toast off the rack,

Kate looked around the great hall, students were scattered around the long wooden tables in small groups, she notice Snape sitting with a group of dodgy Slytherins,

"Whats happening with Severus and Lily then? They were really good friends when I was here last, I never liked him, mind.." She asked curiously, directing the question at all the group of boys,

" Well, they had a bit of a falling out," Remus began awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, James took over,

" That absolute arse, Snivelly called Lily a Mudblood," he whispered quietly, as he felt the rage build up in the pit of his stomach,

Kate put a hand to her mouth in shock," Oh my god! What a effing idiot!, im going kill the low life sniviling freak!"

She got up and tryed to make a break for Snape, juming over the table, a few people looked up in alarm, Remus caught her by the waist just in time,

"Woah now," he laughed, finding Kate cute, yet a little frightening, "Not now, Lily wouldnt want to make a scene," he pulled her closer to his face and whispered in her ear, " I know its hard this close, but you need to control yourself,"

She calmed down, jumped back over the table and sat down next to Sirius again, " Speaking of Lily, where is she?"

"Getting changed I think," answered James, who almost joined Kate in attacking Snape for more than the second time over Lily, "Speak of the devil," smiled James,

Lily had entered the great hall accompanied by Alice and Dorcas, who both looked as if they'ed been crying heavily,

"Oh merlin!" gasped Kate, "Its their last day! I totally forgot!" She jumped up and ran over to her 3 best friends and hugged them all, tears started rolling down there faces, Kate wiped the tears from Alice's face,

"Dont cry Al! Think of all the happy memories we've all had together, and your only gone a couple of months, think of all the fun you two will have France will be amazing!" she stuttered, choaking back the tears,

"I know, its just, I love you all so much!" She blurted out before breaking down in tears,

"Agreed," sniffed Dorcas," We're going to miss you all so, so much!"

" We'll miss you to girls," Lily said soothingly, stroaking the back of Dorcas' head, " Just have a great time for Kate and me, hey?"

"Come on you three need to eat join me with the boys for your last breakfast at Hogwarts for a year?" asked Kate wiping the tears off her face,

"Yeah," agreed Dorcas, "I'm starving," she laughed weekly, they all walked back slowly to the table, James looked at them all sympathetically, he couldn't imagine what it would be left if Remus,Sirius or Peter went away for a year, he also hated seeing Lily upset like this, he cared for her so much.

Kate sat down next to Remus and put her arm around his strong waist, and face buried in his muscular chest, Remus wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head gently.

The other 3 girls sat down next to Peter, James and Sirius,

"Who wants a hug?" joked Sirius, Dorcas and Alice looked up and smiled, Lily rolled her eyes, but still secretly smurking,

"Well come on then!"clapped Lily jumping up, making everyone jump as they were so consumed by there own thoughts,"Charms!"

* * *

><p>The eight Gryffindors were running down the Charms hallway, Lily running ahead of them all, continually turning around and telling them to hurry up. Kate and Remus were holding hands laughing, Kate pulling Remus along, Kate turned around and kissed Remus on the cheek and ran off laughing,<p>

"Oi! Come back!"grinned Remus,"I'm coming to get you!" and he sprinted off after Kate, who sped up again, screaming.

James, Sirius, Peter, Dorcas and Alice were all walking together,

"Bloody hell,"smiled James,"Look at him," he said pointing to Remus,"Never seen him so happy!"

"Yeah!"nodded Peter,

"Agreed," said Sirius,"Wonder if she knows..."

"Be carefull mate,"warned James, looking at him and pointing to Alice and Dorcas, who luckly seemed to have missed this remark, Peter looked quite nervous,

"Hope she doesnt dump him because of it," he squeaked, looking at James and Sirius with his large eyes,

"Naaa," smiled Sirius," I dont think she would, she values him to much look at them, they've only been together a couple of weeks!" Kate and Remus had there arms wrapped around eachothers waists and had just turned the corner outside the charms rooms and were lining up,

"True Padfoot, come on we better get a move on Flitwicks coming out," They rushed over to the line outside the charms class, behind Snape.

Sirius jabbed Snape with the end of his wand, Snape turned around frowning, realising who it was he shot a look at Sirius that could kill,

"What do you want, Black?" he spat, " I see Lupin's with that Kate girl, stupid slut, never liked her." he let an evil smile slip,

"Hey shove it up your arsehole Snivellus, they are happy, cant you see? Or is your greasy hair in the way of your eyes? Perhaps we should give it a trim, James?" shot back Sirius, Peter looked estatic with excitement for the up coming fight, Professor Flitwick had just returned back into his classroom.

"I can see perfectly well thank you, Black," he said in a spiteful tone,

" You see, i'm not sure about that, are you boys?" asked Sirius, eyeing Snape his ususally calm eyes full of rage,

"I agree with out Padfoot, Wormtail?" questioned James, grinning,

"I think it needs to be cut!"said Peter, positively bouncing,

"Dont you dare!" comanded Snape, looking quite worried now,

"Well you see, Snivelly, You insulted my friends, and now you will pay the price," whispered Sirius menicingly, before Severus could react Sirius had swished his wand and Snapes hair had been totally cut of at the front leaving him practically bald, Snape let out a cry of shock and everyone looked around, an eruption of laughter and gasps came from everyone. Lily looked utterly gob-smacked and shot James a if-only-looks-could-kill look, James pointed to Sirius, Lily sighed and turned around.

Tears were welling up in Snapes eyes, James knew Sirius had gone to far this time. Flitwick had just come back out into the hall and saw Snape,

"Oh my! What happened ? You better go to the hospital wing!Who would like to take to the hospital wing?" he shouted in his high voice, James looked at Lily, she looked as if she was going to say she'd take him, but James couldnt let her humiliate herself,

"I'll go," said James, everyone looked around in shock, James looked at Lily she smiled at him, Snape seemed to notice this, and looked at them both, "Really?" he directed at Lily, she looked confused and then she seemed to get it, she started shaking her head furiously, dening what Severus was thinking.

Flitwick piped up, "Thank you !Madame Pomfrey will fix your hair with a thickening charm, I should imagine! You will be back soon, ,"

"Come on lets go," sighed James walking off towards the hospital wing, Snape followed him still in shock.

After about 5 minutes of walking Snape started talking, "Are you and Lily together?" he blurted out, he seemed to realise that he sounded like a stalker, and went red,

James chuckled,"I wish, she's so beautiful, kind, clever, you were so lucky to have her as a friend, and you blew it!" he sighed, Snape looked at James in wonder, then at his scuffed peeling shoes, he sniffed and wiped his nose with a tissue,

"Yes, I was a fool. But you really like her that much?" he asked, James looked at him,

"Yeah, and more, she's like a godess in my eyes," he ran a hand though his hair, "I'm afraid she'll never see me the same way," James let out a long sigh, "You two, never, ummm, you know..." he trailed off, taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Huh?What-Oh umm, no way." said Snape blankly, he hated James he didnt know why he was being to nice to him, time to make him curious, Snape thought, "Not much anyway..."

James' head snapped up,"What do you mean?" he demanded, Snape smurked whilest looking the other way,

"Nothing Serious..." said Snape,"Well here we are, bye Potter." and Snape dissapeared though the large wood door to the hospital wing, leaving James standing there.

".Hell."

* * *

><p>James nocked on the door to his charms class room and was greeted by Professor Flitwicks, high voice;<p>

"Enter!" James opened the door, managed a smile at his professor and took his usual seat next to Sirius, James got out his books and quil and started coping what was on the chalkboard. Sirius looked at him, and nudged him, "Alright Prongs?" he whispered,

"Yeah Mate," he smiled, not wanting to cause his best friend worry, "What are doing?" dipping his luxury quil into the ink well,

"Oh boring stuff, just copying that of the board," Sirius grinned,"What was Snivelly like?"

"Didn't really talk Pad, I wanted to get there and get back here as soon as possible, Snapes a freak of nature," James whispered,

"Yeah, well i cant disagree with you there mate," Sirius sniggered, Professor Flitwick looked up and coughed, causing Sirius to calm himself down.

"Not long now class!"squeaked Flitwick,"Please pack away your things and go to your next class! Have a good day!"

There was the usual frantic rush as everyone packed away their things and headed out of the classroom.

Lily walked over to Dorcas and Alice, with Kate,

"Our last charms class for a long time,"Smiled Dorcas, "Good!What have we got now Lils?"

"We have Defence against the Dark Arts now, Lunch, then Divination, a free period and then, Party!"Giggled Lily, flicking her hair over her shoulder,"Well lets go!"

Lily,Alice,Dorcas and Kate all walked out of the charms, laughing and giggling.

* * *

><p>Kate was just emerging out of the dark, scented Divination room, she slid down the bottom to see her friends,<p>

"Well, your last day at Hogwarts! Atleast you wont have to hear that old hag going on about a tea cosy!" Kate laughed, setting the others of to, just as Alice was about to speak, James dropped from the ladder, scaring everyone, Sirius was next then Remus, followed by a very cautious Peter who was slowly retreating down the wooden ladder.

"Hey girls! Enjoy?"smurked James, making eye contact with Lily and winking, making her blush a rosy pink,

"Well I cant pretend that I found it of any interest," smiled Kate, "I prefer Astronomy,"

"Really?" asked Remus, raising his eyebrows,"Why?"

"You can fall asleep in the lesson without anyone knowing," laughed Kate, Lily rolled her eyes smurking, everyone started sniggering,

"Anyway," started Sirius, "We've all got quidditch training now, so we were wondering if you all want to come along and watch?You know, for a laugh?"

Lily hestiated, but Kate came straight out, "Yeah! We'd love to come! We'll meet you down on the quidditch pitch,"

"Great!" said James clapping his hands together, "See you in a min!"

"Bye love," said Remus, kissing her on the cheek,

"Bye," blushed Kate, as Remus ran after James, Sirius and Peter.

"Come on then, lets get changed," smiled Dorcas, the 4 girls walked off down the corridors to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

><p>"YES JAMES!" Shouted Sirius waving his hands indicating for James to throw the quaffle towards him but Remus was fast aproaching, Peter was still tackling his broom on the ground,<p>

"Come on Peter!" shouted Remus growing impatient,

"Sorry!" yelled Peter still trying to get his leg over the hovering broomstick,

Remus had missed his chance to intercept the quaffle, Sirius had caught the round ball and had scored through the golden posts, James and Sirius were now doing a victory dance when the girls showed up,

"Nice moves James!"shouted Lily, causing James to blush a red the same colour as his Gryffindor jumper,

The three boys flew down from the tall posts and landed next to the girls on the lush green grass,

"Well dont you all look lovely!" smiled Sirius," Loving that top Lils! Thats Prongs' favourite colour you know," He leaned in closer to Lily, "Not trying to impress anyone now are we?"

Lily laughed and pushed Sirius away, "No! You like green to James? Its my favourite colour to!"

"Yeah, its a relaxing colour, reminds me of the fields surrounding our house at summer, and of course your eyes..." James trailed off, brushing his hand though his already windswept hair,

Kate scenced an on coming scilence and went over to Peter,

"What the hell are you doing? Its like this:" She grabbed the broom from Peter, without any objection from his part, and smoothly mounted the broom stick hovering above the ground.

" I forgot!" Smiled Lily, " You can fly really well! I remember you used to teach me when I was over your house, in the fields next to the horse padocks!"

"Oh yeah! That was so long ago! That was good fun!" laughed Kate,

"Where do you live?" asked Remus,

"My family live in a converted farm house, we dont use it as a farm anymore, we only keep horses and a few chickens, We live in a wizarding town in Cornwall, i've lived their since i was a toddler, we moved from London when my Grandmother fell ill, we fell in love and havent moved ever since!" smiled Kate, reminiscing on past memories,

"Its so pretty," said Dorcas," Like something from a postcard, so picturesque, you know, blue bells leading up to the front door, bees buzing around everywhere, i'd love to live there!"

"Yes, its so cute, remember when we were all over for a few weeks in the summer and your baby brother and sister got stuck in the chicken coop! We couldnt find them for hours!" giggled Alice,

" Haha! Remember the look on Rose and Charlie's faces! They didnt want to leave the coop, they were pretending to be chickens!" laughed Kate still hovering above the ground,

" I didnt know you had brothers and sisters!" said Sirius, pretended to be offended, "Why didnt you tell me?"

"Didnt think it was any of your concern, Black!" she chuckled," Yeah, there twins, inseparable, Rose and Charlie, there coming up to Hogwarts in about 2 years now! Bloody hell, only two years!"

"Who taught you how to fly?" asked James quite seriously,

"My Grandfather, he was in the Wimbourne Wasps, you know! Dennis Keohane, perhaps you know him?"smurked Kate,

"Oh my God! Dennis Keohane is your grandfather! Bloody hell , Kate! He was the best player of his time!" gasped Sirius, they all looked in awe, even Peter seemed to know who he was, and thats saying something,

Kate blushed bright red,"Any way enough about me! Lets play some quidditch!"

* * *

><p>After a good few hours of quidditch they were all puffed out, they were liying on the grass a cool summers breeze was drifting through the air, Kates head was resting on Remus stomach, Sirius and James were passing the snitch back and forth, much to Peters amazement, and Lily, Alice and Dorcas were all lying on the grass watching the sun set.<p>

"Well, we better get a move on if we want to go to Hogsmeade!" said Lily jumping up and brushing herself down,

"Awhhh," moaned Dorcas as Lily pulled her onto her feet,

"Yeah, Lilys right we've got to get changed and showered," said Kate peeling herself away from Remus and stepping up, "Are you all still coming?"

"Yeah!" Said James smiling,

"Cool, We'll meet you in The Three Broomsticks at 5 o'clock," smiled Lily, "Is that ok with you guys?"

"That is absolutely fine with me!" Said Remus,

"Well, We'll see you then," smiled Kate, bending down to kiss Remus on the lips,

"Bye!" they all chimmed as they made their way back to the castle to get ready for a great night out.

* * *

><p><em>Its finally done! <em>

_Sorry for the wait, but its a long one! _

_Thanks for reading & i hope you enjoy!_

_Xxx_


End file.
